10Songfic Challenge
by Brunette S Angel
Summary: Angel writes ficlettes in the time it takes ten random songs to play.   .   Yaoi and angst warning.


A/N: 10-Songfic Challenge! A random 10 songs from my MP3 player and a short ficlette written within the timeframe of the song. It's embarrassing to show what I actually had on my MP3 player, but whatever.

This was written a couple of years ago on spopococ's forum and I decided to post it here as well. Link to spopococ's focum on my profile.

Enjoy! (Apparently I was in an angsty mood that night…)

-o-o-o-

'Breathe Into Me' – by Red

Zack's voice echoed through his head. "Cloud, run!" He had never heard Zack's voice so full of fear; panic ruling the undertone in a way that made his heart leap up into his throat. Maybe it was this adrenaline which caused this numb tingling sensation to run up and down his limbs, allowing him to fist his hands and bend his legs slightly.

Run? Yes - he would never refuse a direct order from a superior officer, especially one who always knew what was best for him. No - he would never abandon his best friend's side.

He heard Zack say something else from behind the large rock that was currently shielding the blond from what was going on. He wasn't speaking to him, though. It was to whoever was standing on the other side. Something disbelieving, something almost cocky, something so Zack. Cloud tried to move his body but failed as he slumped against the hard, cold surface. Then his heart froze.

He was only twenty or so feet away from what sounded like a battlefield. Guns went off and the sharp clanging of swords took over in a wildly violent soundtrack accompanied by shouting and curses. He heard Zack, though, grunting and shouting out profanities at the army sent to kill them both.

Then it was silent. Cloud wasn't sure if he had passed out and then woken up, but he could no longer hear the fighting or Zack's cocky voice. Adrenaline took over once more as Cloud pulled his half-dead body around the large rock. Zack; motionless, staring up at the rain. And like a lost puppy himself, as hard as it was, he pulled himself to his best friend's side.

-.-.-.-

'That's What She Said' – by Backstreet Boys

His heart felt like it was in a thousand pieces. Did he really see what he thought he saw? The blond rubbed his eyes roughly with the back of his hands and held in the sob that threatened to spill from his lips as he made his way back to the barracks.

Reno was always too much of a flirt towards his boyfriend, that Cloud knew, but he never thought in a million years that he would ever see Zack respond the way he just had. Those hands did not belong in the raven hair that belonged to him. Those lips should have never been so close to those that stole his breath time and time again. He hated Reno, and right now he hated Zack for letting Reno touch him in the way only Cloud himself was allowed to.

But no matter how real the flirting became, Zack had always told him that he was the one for him. That Cloud was the only person he ever dreamt about; would catch a star for; that he would never be unfaithful. And Cloud believed him; he believed him because it was Zack who told him that, and Zack always had the blond's best interest at heart.

So why the betrayal? Cloud shook his head with another sob as he began packing his clothes. He didn't want to stick around and find out.

-.-.-.-

'Summer of '69' – by Bryan Adams

The music reached a climax and the crowd went absolutely wild. Cloud looked around nervously before making an extra effort to appear less uncomfortable. He hated crowds. One look at Zack, though, and all his fears melted away. Zack was screaming out something, probably the lyrics to his favourite song, as he jumped up and down along with the crowd. The band members became more animated on stage causing the crowd to scream louder, Zack along with it.

He smiled at his… friend? Boyfriend? Lover? Things between the two were undefined, but there was no doubt that the right feelings were there. Blue eyes softened as he continued to watch the ravenet thoroughly enjoy the concert. Cloud was probably the only one not watching the stage.

Someone crashed into him from behind causing him to stumble forward before a strong grip tightened around his arm pulling him back to safety. He looked up at his savior only to find familiar violet eyes looking back at him with concern.

"You okay, Spiky?" Zack shouted over the music and crowd.

Cloud nodded and grinned. Zack's eyes softened as he pulled Cloud closer and wrapped his arms protectively around his frame. Cloud's grin widened as he leaned back into the embrace. Loud, large crowds weren't his thing, but this one was turning out to be okay.

-.-.-.-

'Full Moon' – by The Black Ghosts

Zack wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun was beating down harshly on his back and the added weight of supporting a comatose Cloud wasn't helping the heat that was ready to take him out.

The ravenet struggled on, though, knowing that it wasn't just his life that he was responsible for now. He knew that Cloud always looked up to him and he was not about to let him down any time soon. Even though Cloud couldn't respond to anything, Zack took great comfort in the thought that his one-sided conversations weren't falling on deaf ears. He thought he even heard Cloud grunt once when Zack told him a particularly bad joke. He imagined that Cloud was trying his hardest to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"See that?" Zack asked, letting go of Cloud wrist over his shoulder for a second to point into to wooded area. "That tree must be over a hundred years old. See the size of the trunk?"

Zack imagined Cloud looking over at the tree with feigned interest and offering one of his famous half-smirks. Cloud probably never took as much interest in the things Zack did, but he always tried to look happy or interested for Zack's sake. That's why he loved Cloud so much; he did a lot of things for him that the blond probably would never have done without prompting from the ravenet. Cloud would have gladly followed him to the end of the world and back had Zack asked him to.

That's why Zack couldn't give up now. He needed to bring Cloud to safety and no matter how hard it got, how much pain or fatigue he felt, Zack would trudge on for the blond. For them; for their future. Even if it was to the end of the world and back.

-.-.-.-

'Poker Face' – by Lady Gaga

Oh, this was fun. Zack didn't know the exact moment he had managed to get the blond wrapped so tightly around his finger, but his plan had worked.

Cloud was far too shy for his own good, but Zack knew his secret. He found out one night during an inspection mission when he distinctly heard Cloud murmur his name in his sleep. It was nothing sexual or needy, but contently happy with a small smile playing across his lips. That's when Zack decided to implement this little game.

He decided to draw Cloud out of his little shell of a world by playing 'interested, yet hard to get'. He allowed himself to 'accidently' brush up against the blond lingering a little more in the touch as time went on; he would say things that could have a double meaning if one were so inclined to look into it. Cloud seemed to be catching on and was becoming bolder over time. He no longer hid it heated stares or blushed - well, too much, when Zack caught him looking.

Cloud opened up more and watched the ravenet's expression when he let something 'slip accidently'. Zack played along as though he were completely oblivious to the blond's intentions.

That was until he felt himself beginning to lose control. They were so caught up in their game of cat and mouse that even though Zack hid his reactions well, Cloud knew exactly what was going on. He just needed to hold out just a little longer.

It was when Cloud surprised him with a gentle kiss that Zack lost his control completely. Never would he have guessed Cloud would have the guts to make the first move, but once he did Zack knew the game was over. It was Cloud who now had him completely wrapped so tightly around his finger. Still, he considered it a win-win.

-.-.-.-

'Blaze of Glory' – by Bon Jovi

Cloud watched his commanding officer pace back and forth in front of his unit. Lieutenant Fair was always restless, whether it be waiting for the 'Go' command from the General or sitting in a chair for more than five seconds.

Now they waited for the order to storm the Wutai base and secure the area. His nerves would have gotten the better of him had he been with any other Lieutenant, but he always felt the need to impress this one.

Violet eyes looked back at the cadets with a smile before shifting back down to his feet. A static voice sounded over the radio and the Lieutenant grinned. "Soldiers, leave me with no soul to save!" he called out before springing into action.

Cloud watched Zack run into battle in complete awe. He really should have been watching his own course of action, but the ravenet was so quick and precise. With such grace he took down his opponents; he was a god in action in both tactic and beauty. Cloud took down a couple of his own guards, but it was Zack who made quick work of the mission.

The squad watched as the enemy base went up in flames from the bombs courtesy of the Turks. It was a mesmerizing sight; twenty cadets and their leader, illuminated by the light of the flames, watching the aftermath of a job well done. Guilt? Remorse? There was no room for these emotions for the loss of human life as Cloud watched Zack looking up at the flames with a satisfied smile on his lips.

The Lieutenant turned his head and caught the blond's eyes for a moment. His smile widened as he nodded to his cadet, Cloud returning the gesture. Zack winked then turned back to the flames. Cloud had fallen hard for his commanding officer that night.

-.-.-.-

'Shake It' – by Metro Station (see 'Shake It' in my completed work for full story)

Who was this blond and how the hell did he manage to get this beauty grinding up against him? Who cares? Zack chuckled as the obviously intoxicated blond danced so close to him that there was nothing more than fabric separating their bodies from one another.

The blond sang along to the song, drink in hand, and clutched onto Zack's shirt with the other. Zack wrapped an arm around the blond to draw him closer, delighted that the boy either didn't notice or didn't mind. His body was already reacting to the friction; there was no way the blond didn't notice that, but he continued to move against him as if he were trying to provoke such as response.

Zack dropped his head and nuzzled against the heated skin of the boy's neck and almost moaned as he heard a soft purr interrupt the blond's singing. He looked up to look for a more sure sign that he wasn't overstepping it a bit when the blue eyes widened and a happy smile played across his lips.

"I need another drink!" the blond shouted over the music. He took Zack's hand and tugged him to the bar. It didn't take long for the bartender to notice the blond and make his way over to him.

"What'll it be, beautiful?" the man behind the bar asked.

"Two Midgar Slides." he answered, tugging Zack even closer behind him so that his rear rested against the ravenet's growing problem.

He waited patiently for the drinks to arrive as he continued to dance to the song and made sure to keep the ravenet interested by moving his backside against his hips. Zack bit back a moan at the friction as the bartender came back with the drinks, waving off the blond's cash with a wink.

The blond turned around and shoved one of the drinks into Zack's hand and tapped his glass against the other before downing the liquid easily. The ravenet tilted his glass back and swallowed the contents before the glass was practically ripped out of his hand; soft, sweet lips crushing against his own.

Zack tried hard to keep composed but when the blond seductively slipped him an eager tongue he knew that he was taking this boy home tonight.

-.-.-.-

'Valentine's Day' – by Linkin Park

The wind from the planes ruffled Cloud blond spikes causing him to smile weakly. The resemblance it held from the way Zack used to do it comforted him while it broke his heart further. There was no memorial service or farewell offered to the fallen SOLDIER; there couldn't be when Shinra was covering up something so big, so inhumane.

Zack had given his life to protect the blond and Cloud had promised him that he would live on. It was a promise easier said than done; there was so much left that he needed to say to his friend that he never got a chance to. So he visited the spot the SOLDIER had fallen with a simple marker, Buster sword, to mark his unofficial grave.

Zack spoke non-stop when he dragged Cloud across the continent, never once ceasing at the thought that the blond couldn't hear him. He knew Cloud could hear him and for that Cloud was grateful.

"Hey Spike, you know what today is?" he had asked him, voice as cheerful as ever. "Valentine's day." He placed a yellow flower in the blond hair with a grin. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Cloud's eyes watered at the memory as he placed a yellow flower where Buster sword met the ground. "Happy Valentine's day, Zack." he said sadly, a tear managing to escape from his eye. "I've always loved you, but I think you knew that."

He swore he heard laughter in the wind, the contagious, affectionate laughter that Zack was known for. The wind ruffled his hair again and he let himself smile. "Never stop reminding me you're here, okay?" the blond said, closing his eyes. His heart broke over and over again at his loss, but he knew Zack was with him and he looked forward to the day when he could say those things he never got a chance to while looking into those happy violet eyes. "I miss you."

-.-.-.-

'Feels Like Tonight' – by Daughtry

He knew Cloud pretty well. He was his best friend. As of lately Cloud has been dealing with a lot of things that kept piling up, causing him to be more depressed than usual. The blond tried to keep a neutral disposition but Zack could see through it.

Maybe that's why Cloud has been needier lately. He relied on Zack for a lot, but lately he has been more emotionally needy; Zack never thought twice before he was at the blond's side.

Tonight he seemed so broken. Zack's heart stung when he thought of the pain Cloud must be feeling right now and he would do anything to alleviate it. That's why Cloud was currently under him writhing with pleasure as Zack moved carefully inside of him. He couldn't deny the attraction, but Cloud was his best friend.

When Cloud came to him and startled him with needy, disorienting kisses, taking it much further so quickly, Zack didn't have time to think it through. He would do what he always did: Make Cloud feel better. If this was the way Cloud wanted to feel better then he'd do it. He tried to tell himself this was for Cloud, but really he found himself enjoying his best friend beneath him a lot more than he would have thought possible.

Repercussions? He'd deal with those in the morning.

-.-.-.-

'End of the World' – by Skeeter Davis

Cloud's body crumbled down on itself as he lowered himself to the floor. Sobs wracked his body making it hard for him to breath and he felt as though his eyes were trying to drown him in his own tears. The crushing pain in his chest outweighed the pain in his lungs from lack of oxygen and he couldn't focus on anything else other than his heart being torn to shreds inside his body; each piece of heart having a razor sharp edge tearing him from the inside.

The blond attempted another breath but was barely able to get enough air inside to fill his lungs. He had never felt pain like this before, but then again, he never lost someone he loved so much before either. Maybe his heart wasn't breaking and slicing up his insides. Maybe his heart was Zack, and it had been taken away so harshly. Zack… the name caused his chest to tighten further making him gasp with devastating pain.

Could someone still love after death? Was Zack even Zack after death, or was he nothing more than a ball of energy cycling the Lifestream? Cloud grunted through the pain as it was the only sound he was able to make. He clutched his chest before something shiny caught his eyes. He was surprised that he was able to see past the pain, but the object he was now looking at held a comfort that he needed so desperately. He reached out to the object with his free hand. It shook as his fingers grasped the hilt of the chef knife. He brought the knife close as he began to wonder whether Zack would be there when it was all over.

"Forgive me, Zack." he said aloud shakily, relieved that he had a voice again. The knife gave him strength. "But I can't go on. Please be there." he sobbed.

There was no way to know whether Zack would be there, but he had to try. It was not like he was leaving Zack behind; at least he would escape his prison of pain.


End file.
